


Temporary Nothing

by bxckyboi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Domestic-ish au, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Angst, Mentions of PTSD, Mutual Pining, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, The avengers are still together au, Tony wants to buy doritos, mentions of past life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxckyboi/pseuds/bxckyboi
Summary: You are a new recruit for the Avengers. Steve falls for you, but you fall for Steve too. This is basically the twisted journey the two of you take to fall in love.This is set in a world where the avengers are still, well, the Avengers. No infinity war, no endgame. To spare all the pain.Everyone is happy and living their best life.This will have many chapters, so subscribe to this one if you like it, please.





	1. Places to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Tony wants to buy the Doritos franchise. (2012 joke, anyone?)
> 
> Steve debates with him and that's where he runs into you.
> 
> (Tony is married to Pepper and they have Morgan. Just thought it would be nice to seem him happy.)

“I’m telling you Tony. You’ll never get Pepper on board for the whole ‘Cap is the new face of Doritos!’ thing. It’s absurd. Morgan should be head of Stark Industries, man.”

“What’s absurd is that you still aren’t on board for this! Doritos!” Tony stopped in his tracks, flailing his arms hysterically. “Who doesn’t want to be the brand name for the best chips in the world?” 

Steve looked back with his arms crossed and rubbing his temples. “Because, Tony.”

“Because what?”

“I’m sorry for my language, but that’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard. And I’m like a century old!” he sighed, exasperated. 

Steve and Tony were bickering like a couple all the way to the conference room (Natasha had brought all of them in to discuss something) because Tony realized that Steve had the ‘waist and shoulder ratio of a damn Dorito’. From the looks of it, it didn’t look like Tony was gonna back off the idea of it any time soon.

“Whatever, Capsicle. I’m still pitchin’ it ta Pep. And by the way, you’ve been asleep for like, more than 70 years. Those don’t count.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve could only sigh and walk faster with the hopes of getting ahead of Tony. Lord knows that Tony would only kill him with his half-thought through ideas.

“Wait up, Steve!” Tony whined. “Slow down!”

That only spurred Steve on to go faster. Looking back, he wanted to see just how far ahead he was on him. Instead he crashed into you, knocking your head on his chest.

“Ohmygoshi’msosorrymissi’msosorry!” he profusely apologized once he figured out what had happened.

You groaned and rubbed your forehead. But instead of getting mad, the apology only brought a stifled laugh from you. “You’re fine, don’t sweat it. It was both of our faults, if you really think about it. You had your head turned back and mine looking at the floor.” You stuck out your hand and smiled at him kindly.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N, what about you?”

Finally bringing himself to look you in the face, he murmured a quick “I’m St-steve Rogers” before he realized that he had left you hanging and awkwardly went in to shake your hand.

“Oh! Duh! You’re Captain America!” you stuttered. “Of course. How could I not know that?”

“Heh, yeah. Captain America.” he responded quietly.

Steve was too busy taking in your features. _Your shining E/C eyes, your beautiful hair, and lest not forget that breathtaking smile. Those intoxicating irises of yours that looked like they held all of the beauty in the world. He could get lost in your eyes and he wouldn’t even give a damn. Hell, he wanted to. Your cute stature and build. Those sinful, kissable lips..._

You just looked at him with curiosity and a hint of worry.

Finally, caught up, Tony quickly caught wind of the situation and decided to poke fun of Cap. “Snap out of it, gramps. You’re kinda staring at her like she hypnotized you.” he whispered to Steve.

“Stark” Tony began. “I’m Tony Stark. Nice to meet you. Y/N, right?” he stuck out his hand.

The rest of the short lived conversation was a muffled blur; Steve was too much in a haze to listen in on the small talk.

Breaking out of his trance, he blushed hard. Like really hard. You could probably see it from a mile away.

Breaking up the extremely thick awkwardness, you speak up. “So, Steve… I have places to be, and I’m sure you two do too.” you offer them a quick smile before you wave and walk away from them.

“Yeah, see ya later, Y/N…” he mumbled as he saw you enter the elevator, as if he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his body anymore.

You turned around to face the men just in time to see Tony push Steve and tease him. The other was looking absolutely miserable. Well, more embarrassed than miserable. Embarrassingly cute, if you do say so yourself. When the elevator closed its doors, you rested your head against the elevator wall. How the fuck did you last that long talking the Captain America without slipping up? As a matter of fact, he was the one more guilty of the charge.

Were you seriously getting feelings for THE Captain America? If you were gonna join the team, you had to either A) get over him and convince yourself that you fell for him just because he’s a national icon, or B) hide your feelings, which you were always seeming to be doing it anyways. No distractions, no slip-ups.

As a fully skilled spy and undercover agent, you learned these things from the get-go. Common knowledge.

_But he was just so hard to forget. Steve was so cute, it hurt. Those clear blue eyes that looked like the calming ocean. Soft, long hair that you could run your fingers through a million times. The beard that made him seem oh so endearing. And those long eyelashes that shadowed over his high cheekbones._

_Oh, and let’s not forget about how he’s a goddamn living Adonis._

  
You slid down the wall and covered your face. “Ugh, why WHY did he have to be so fucking _HOT_?”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers why he bumped into Y/N.

“Okay people! Settle down!” 

Once Tony and Steve made it to the conference room (not on time though), the actual meeting started. This was just Nat trying her best to get everyone to shut up.

Thor was betting with Rhodey that he couldn’t lift Mjolnir (he  _ swore _ he could),

Clint and Wanda were trying to flick paper balls at each other,

Bruce was trying to get Tony to stand down on another one of his horrible experiments,

And Bucky and Steve were just making fun of each other, just like the old days. (Ah, my heart!)

Natasha, being the person who always stayed on track, just rolled her eyes and carried on.

“Y/N Y/L/N. This meeting is about Y/N Y/L/N.” Nat sighed.

Steve immediately snapped his head around, eyes wide in shock.

_ Y/N? How could this possibly be about her? _

“Hey Cap, isn’t that the girl that you tripped in the hallway?” Tony wondered aloud.

_ Could he be any louder? _ As if the situation wasn’t humiliating enough, Tony had to go out of his way and tell everyone his embarrassing and tragic backstory. 

“So you two‘ve met her before, huh Steve?” 

Steve swore under his breath.

“Tut tut tut! What was that, Steve?” Tony snarked. “Was that- *gasp*- LANGUAGE?”

“Shut up Tony. Yes, we do know her. -Er, well, actually we just met, so not really.”

“M’kay.” Nat smirked’ “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyways, now that we’ve had our fun, onto Y/N.”

Steve could  _ feel _ everyone’s eyes on him. 

_ Why? Literally nothing happened. I just bumped into her, no biggie… _

“Y/N is a trained assassin, best in her field; other than me.” she began. “We trained in together in the Red Room- she was like a sister to me. I lost contact with her for a few years after a failed escape mission. I was the only one who got out. But then I joined the team.” she smiled.

A few “whoop whoop”’s could be heard at the mention of the team.

“She resurfaced after the Red Room fell, went off the grid for a while, and now we’ve finally found her. She’s been cleared for combat so she’ll join our team shortly. Be nice to her, okay?”

“ _ Steve _ won’t have any problem with that, Nat.” There goes Bucky, going full-throttle with his jokes.

_ Goddammit, I’m screwed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
